familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peregrine White (1620-1704)
}} Biography Peregrine White was the first white baby boy born on the [[List of Mayflower passengers| Mayflower]] in the harbor of Massachusetts, the second baby born on the Mayflower's historic voyage, and the first known English child born to the Pilgrims in America. From Mourt's Relations: (date late Nov or early Dec 1620) "...it pleased god that Mistress White was brought a-bed of a son, which was called Peregrine." His parents, William White and his pregnant wife Susanna, with their son Resolved White and two servants, came on the Pilgrim ship Mayflower in 1620. Peregrine White was born while the Mayflower lay at anchor in the harbor at Cape Cod. In later life he became a person of note in Plymouth Colony, active in both military and government affairs. Peregrine White’s father William White, died on February 21, 1621. With her husband's death, Susanna, with her newborn son Peregrine and five-year-old Resolved, became the only surviving widow out of the many families who perished that first winter. On May 12, 1621 Peregrine’s mother Susanna married widower Edward Winslow (1595-1655), a Mayflower passenger and later a Plymouth colony notable with whom she had five children, one of whom was Josiah Winslow, future Plymouth governor. Marriage & Family Peregrine White married before March 6, 1648/9 Sarah Bassett (1630-1711), daughter of William and Elizabeth/Elisabeth _____ Bassett. William Bassett had come to Plymouth in 1621 on the Fortune as a single man, but by the 1623 division was allotted two acres showing he had married before that date. Bassett’s name as “Wm Bassett, Sen” appears on the 1643 Able to Bear Arms list for Duxborrow (sic). William Bassett became a Plymouth Colony person of historic note.42122 Sarah Bassett was born in Plymouth c.1630 and died in Marshfield January 22, 1711. They had seven children between 1649 and 1670. # Daniel White, born c.1649 and died in Marshfield on May 6, 1724, noted in records as being either 70 or 75. He married in Marshfield on August 19, 1674 Hannah Hunt, who was last known to be living on May 25, 1721. They had seven children. # (child) White, born c.1650/1.25 # Jonathan White, born in Marshfield on June 4, 1658. He died in Yarmouth between July 14, 1736 and February 22, 1737.26 Whites Brook in Yarmouth, Massachusetts is named for him as he lived nearby.27 # Peregrine White (Jr.), born in Marshfield c.1661, baptized at Brattle Street Church, Boston, on February 16, 1723/4, “aged 62” and died in Boston on November 20, 1727 “aged 66.”. # Sarah White, born in Marshfield in October, 1663 and died in Scituate on August 9, 1755 in her 92nd year. She married in Scituate in January 1688/9 Thomas Young, son of George and Hannah (Pinson) Young. He was born in Scituate on November 5, 1663 and died there on December 25, 1732 at age 69. They had nine children.29 # Sylvanus White, born in Marshfield before 1667 and died in Scituate before June 29, 1688. He married Deborah Church, who died after June 30, 1688. She was possibly the daughter of Richard and Elizabeth (Warren) Church, who was born in Hingham January 27, 1656/7. They had one son.29 # Mercy White, born c.1670 and died in Marshfield on June 12, 1739, age 69. She married in Marshfield on February 3, 1697 William Sherman, son of William and Desire (Doty) Sherman. She was a descendant of Pilgrim Edward Doty. They had four children. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * MainTour Plymouth Colony * Peregrine White - Wikipedia * William Bassett (c1590-1667)/List of Famous Descendants - 1621 Notable Settler * Mourt's Relations - Morton, Bradford and Winslow Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony